Episode 926
Additional information about this episode * Plot: Captain Jack Sparrow celebrates the 25th anniversary of his store * Sponsors: I, 2 * Syndication: Sesame Street Unpaved Segments NOTE: Some segments from the original version are cut and are not listed. * Scene 1: The viewer surprises Kristoff, who is listening to the Sesame Street theme. Since the adults are all present, Kristoff decides to give them a special surprise. * A hand draws a farm backdrop for the animals. * Charlie Chaplin (Maria) tries to outwit a tricky EXIT sign. * Children and animals numbered 1-12 race in a marathon. The #9 runner wins. * Kristoff sings "I Stand Up Straight and Tall" while using some fast cutting camera trickery. * Capital I, he's quite a guy * Joe Raposo sings "Touch, Hold, Feel." * I for Ink * Scene 2: Ellie sees all of the adults in the arbour, and suggests to Princess Elena he should meet them all today. The adults decide to go to the park and leave the arbour completely empty, twice, and Princess Elena tells Ellie he has "a great imagination". * "I in the Sky" * A giant panda walks around. * Letter I (Beep Beep) * Cold things that begin with the letter I * Anna and Elsa move a piano. Anna tries to play a scale and talks about practice. While Anna is away, Elsa plays a full concert piece. * "Two headlights, two eyes, two schoolbooks, two pies..." * "Doll House" * "Uncle Gus and all of us went for a ride to Ho-Ho-Kus". Features a Snuffleupagus cameo. * Kids count dinosaurs, octopuses, and paper dolls. * Edith Ann (Lily Tomlin) says she can count to five, but won't. * 1-10, 10-1 count with stripes. * Captain Hook & Bridget — Captain Hook gets Bridget to participate in a rhyming game, but ends the game just as Bert is starting to enjoy it. * Bus trip around town (guitar soundtrack) * Junior has to jump across the pond to make the frog chorus. * Scene 3: Mildred Hubble gives a music lesson to Gladys the cow, who sings "Here are Some Things" with some sheet music. * A kid tries to push his toy house through the front door without the door closing. * Nick Wilde and Doc McStuffins cooperate to reach the top of the mountain. * "Sharing Swing with Kids Song (Share in Your Fun with Another Someone)" * Princess Sofia: At a library, Princess Sofia asks an Anything Muppet librarian for a box of cookies. The librarian becomes extremely frustrated because Princess Sofia doesn't understand the library doesn't have cookies! * Passengers on a crowded metro rail illustrate between. * Muppet & Kid Moment — Captain Hook, Bridget, and Shola illustrate "between". * The Wise Man tries to illustrate "between". * Scene 4: Nick Wilde's confused because Captain Jack Sparrow has closed the store at lunchtime and asked him to bring everyone on Sesame Street to the store's door. Captain Jack Sparrow has decorated the store to celebrate its 25th anniversary, and everyone goes in. * Stuie Monster and The Aristocrats sing "Fur". * Old bottles are made into new bottles at a recycling plant. * Animals walk. * The crosswalk light says WALK. * Scene 5: Kristoff is astonished to find there is no one on Sesame Street. At the last possible moment, just as he starts to announce the sponsors, everyone surprises him. After that, he announces the sponsors again. Notes * Beginning from this episode, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Doc McStuffins and Bridget wear the costume of Mildred Hubble. * Also, beginning from this episode, Mildred Hubble wears the witch hat. * And, beginning from this episode, the episode number is displayed on-screen during the beginning of the theme.